leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Simbey/Real Talk: Rengar
I'M BACK Ok REAL TALK , the albino Simba. Rengar is another special case of hyper-carry: His is like two auto's in one and gives massive attack speed, his allows him to duel more efficiently, his is a simple targeted slow, and his is stealth for a large amount of time. Rengar is an example of a strong, slightly unbalanced assassin who doubles as an excellent duelist and unstoppable split-pusher. Now, here's the problem: When you create a champion who can be for long periods of time, and has the ability to cast in quick succession an ability which has the ability to debilitate an Attack Damage Carry by dealing twice said champion's attack damage with only one attack, then you will eventually have summoners literally, "deleting," squishier champions directly after leaving stealth. So what's the best course of action? Nerf damage? Decrease stealth? How about change the entire kit! Same shit, move along This ability is what makes , and now is no longer , but more like . Q damage scales with level, and it no longer grants attack speed unless it has ferocity. Additionally, it's ability to affect turrets has been removed, absolutely destroying his split-pushing potential. However, the cooldown of the ability has been significantly reduced per level. I suppose removing the attack speed bonus is an effective way to balance him, as well as the ability to use this ability on turrets, however, it has made him significantly weaker during all stages of the game. Pretty simple ability that I believe got buffed along with the changes. Gives him armor and magic resist if used near an enemy unit, and, once '' FEROCITIZED '', heals for a percentage of his missing health. This was changed from a targeted ability to a skillshot. This increases the range of the ability, and makes it easier to land. Additionally, a '' FEROCITIZED '' E (bola) will deal a significant amount of damage, and snares longer than the older E. However, it does practically remove his poke potential (or at least severely reduce it). I don't really have a problem with this change, but it certainly does weaken his early game The stealth is the same length, which is good. The champion sight granted is still there, which is also good. However, the movement speed is now only granted after the Thrill of the Hunt buff ends, as well as the ferocity boost. This severely reduces Rengar's assassin potential, and practically forces him to have full ferocity before trying to jump on someone, which can be a little difficult at later stages of the game when map vision decreases while the lanes and jungle becomes increasingly dangerous. All in all, Rengar has changed significantly, but not for the worse. Although he is not a good carry anymore, he can still be built as a tanky-bruiser and deal a significant amount of damage. I will say that I am against the Rengar changes to a certain extent (since I do miss deleting carries like suspicious history) but I suppose all that I can do it welcome them. Riot has done a relatively good job ameliorating a, "Get-Fed-or-No-Bread" champion I attempted to take a more analytical/hypercritical approach for this blog than the rest, and for no explicit reason either. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the others. PECAE Category:Blog posts